Defying Gravity
by criesbloodredtears
Summary: Just an early Draco/Harry Christmas fic. to make up for my no updates. What happens when two people want to be free? They find one another of course.


Defying Gravity

Warning: Just a lil cussing in the AN. Nothing else.

Disclaimer: I own nuffing!

Draco stood on the tower, wondering what the fall would feel like, the wind rushing through his blond hair, the sense of being completely and totally free. His clothes whipped around his lithe frame as the wind suddenly picked up. Draco closed his eyes and smiled angelically, raising his arms slowly so that he resembled a bird, he tossed his head back and laughed in the frigid air.

_Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by  
The rules of someone else's game_

Harry looked around at the ground zooming past him, his hands held firmly on the broom stick beneath him. He closed his eyes and savored the air rushing past him, he let the left corner of his mouth pick up into a small smile. E let one hand go of the broomstick beneath him, than the other, spreading his arms to resemble the boy on the tower above him. The brunette also threw his head back and screamed joyfully towards the air.

_Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes  
And leap... _

Both boys met eyes at the same time, one about to jump the other about to let go of the safe life line he held between his knees, a moment of understanding passed between emerald and silver eyes. They both felt the same in that moment, both wanted the exact same thing. Harry urged his broom higher, to be on equal level with the blond above him. They smiled at each other in understand and let go.

_It's time to try defying gravity  
I think I'll try defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity  
And you wont bring me down _

Draco took a flying leap off of the tower, his laughter echoing along the hills and trees of the campus, a moment later Harry let go of his broomstick, the only thing holding him aloft, as he fell his yell of delight joined in the carefree laughter, they both fell, their arms spread, joy radiating in their very being.

_I'm through accepting limits  
Cuz someone says they're so  
Some things I cannot change  
But till I try I'll never know  
Too long I've been afraid of  
Losing love, I guess I've lost  
Well if that's love  
It comes at much too high a cost _

After falling for a few seconds emerald eyes met silver once again, both were happy and understanding still radiated between the two. They both reached towards one another, hands grasping, pulling one another closer until they hugged each other close. Neither knew where the sudden understanding had come from, nor the urge to hold each other close, but they knew that it was right. They fell in sychronization, holding one another and luaghing in happiness, the wind blowing them from one direction to another. The minute drop felt like forever, neither ever wanted it to end.

_I'd sooner buy defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity  
And you wont bring me down! _

_It's time to try defying gravity  
I think I'll try defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity  
And you wont bring me down!!_

They both saw the ground swiftly coming to meet them, there eyes met and they quickly pressed their lips together, their feelings coming out in a rush of passion. Suddenly neither wanted to hit the ground, didn't want it to be all over,not now that they had finally found someone who understood the need to let go and be free.

They landed softly on the ground, on their feet like a cat. Both looked up, confused; they were right below the tower, Harry's broom stick lying next to them, also unharmed. They looked at one another in awe, then burst out laughing. They hugged one another and kissed, not believing that the person they had been looking for all along had been so close.

Severus Snape stood upon the tower, his hair being blown around his unusually grinning face, a chuckle escaped his lips and he shook his head. This Christmas would be very interesting.

A/N: Merry Early Christmas. I'm trying to update some things, but I've been wanting to write this, it's been blocking everything else. This is the first time I've been home in a while, I was in Houston with my fiancé, visiting the In-laws that hate me =p

BUT I will try to update everything soon. =]

I don't have a lot to do at school rigght now, and X-mas Break is coming up, so hopefully I'll have time then. Being a Senior is so much more boring then everyone lets on. Best years of my life my ass. ANYWAYS, thanks for the lOOOOVe! OH, I used Defying Gravity from GLEE, not from Wicked, so don't bitch at me plz. Laterz.


End file.
